A known gearing unit described in GB No. 2088442 utilises, as a load sensor, a strain gauge in the gear train to provide a signal which indirectly operates a clutch to disengage the output from the input. The load sensor is mounted on an output shaft of the unit and if the sensor is damaged or needs replacement extensive disassembly work is necessary.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 563,487 filed Dec. 20, 1983 and assigned to the same assignee as this application describes a gearing unit with a load sensor carried by a replaceable pin accessible exteriorly of the unit and engaged with the gearing so as to be subjected to the dynamic force transmitted therethrough.
A general object of the present invention is to provide an improved form of gearing unit.